He's Here
He's here. I know it. I can see him. The end is nigh. Oh, why did make such a hasty decision? I thought this whole thing wasn't true... Now I will pay the price... Maybe writing my story will in some way cheer me up, while I delay my fate. Here's what happened. For a long time now, I've been hearing urban legends about an abandoned house, where a psychotic put a cyanide capsule in his mouth, effectively ending his life. People say that this house is haunted by the soul of this person. People don't know much about him, as they say nobody knew him. After hearing the rumors, I decided to prove that this is all a story to creep people out, so three friends and I ventured to the house. Upon arriving, it was already dark outside. I could've sworn that we left at 2:30 PM... I brought my cell phone, a flashlight, and a jug of gasoline. My first friend, Luke, brought a chainsaw. My second friend, Yuki, brought a lighter. My third friend, Sadis, brought some bread and water. We got out of my car, and walked towards the supposedly haunted house. Going near the house, I tried to open the door. It was locked. I saw that the door was wooden, so I splashed a small amount of gas on the door, and we lighted the gas with the lighter Yuki brought. As the door was burning, I knew I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Entering the house, I felt the worst feeling of dread I've ever felt in my life. The house was a fairly big sized house, so we were in the danger of getting lost. The place was extremely cold and dark, so I put my hand in my pocket to find that all my supplies... were gone. I was scared at that point. I really wanted to leave, but I was absolutely certain that there was nothing in this house. First, we walked inside the guest room. Inside, I smelled the aroma of dead corpses, which tensed me even more than before. My friend, Sadis, inquired that we should split up. I really, really didn't want to, but I started thinking. If we split up, we would explore the house faster, and we would get out faster. So I agreed. Now, things started to get creepy. I saw another figure out of the corner of my eye. I caught a small glimpse of the figure, and he was on fire... Okay, at this point, I thought I was losing my sanity. Next, I explored the bathroom. The horrible aroma of death made me lose my lunch. I opened the shower curtain, and found a dead body. This might of been the body of the psychotic who committed suicide. Or was it a victim of the psycho? I had to find the answer. I called out to my friends. I tried flipping the light switch, but the power was out. I left the bathroom and called again. My voice echoed across the establishment, but alas, no answer. Now, I knew that something was wrong here. I knew from the very beginning that splitting up was a bad idea, but fear drove me to make such a hasty decision. I sighed, and thought of my mistake. I next checked the living room. There was a glass table, stained with blood. Now, I knew that there really was a psycho here... There was also a couple of sofas that I did not touch, out of fright. I called out for my friends once more. I didn't hear anything for a few seconds, until I heard a response that chilled my bones. "You have entered. Your friends are now gone. You are next." That creepy voice encouraged me to run to the exit. As I ran, I found all the supplies of my friends and myself, and I was also greeted with a bloody, rusty metal door locked from the outside. I hear another voice. "You cannot escape. Your fate is sealed." That unnerved me so much, I try to bust the door open, but it would not budge. I ran to the master bedroom and saw that the windows were boarded up. That thing really wanted to kill me, and I couldn't think of anything else to do now. I open the closet and find... A box of capsules. I hear that voice once again. "Those capsules are mine. You might as well end it." Now all of this was starting to come together. The voice was of his ghost. Here I am. I hear him approaching. These are the events that happened. He stands here now, me holding the box and him holding the chainsaw. Either way, this is the end for me. Should I end it myself, or shall he do the honors? Category:Mental Illness Category:Places Category:Disappearances Category:Beings